1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a phone jack box. More particularly, this invention is directed to a box that is able to provide protection from dust and water getting therein, and protects against children getting electric shocks.
2. Prior Art
In a modern family home, telephone jacks are installed in almost every room and even on the patio, for the convenience of people. A phone jack box is generally composed of a receptacle A and a wall plate B, as shown in FIG. 4. The receptacle A has jack terminals A1 disposed centrally, four apertures A2, at each corner, and a pair of holes A3 at opposing respective ends. The wall plate B includes a centrally located square aperture B1 adapted to provide access to the phone outlet jack of the receptacle A. The wall plate also includes four clamps B2 disposed at each of the four corners adapted to hold the wall plate B to the receptacle A by engagement therewith through the respective apertures A2. The receptacle A and the wall plate B, then are inserted into a wall box C with screws through the holes A3.
However, these phone jack boxes cannot prevent dampness from entering and having an influence on communication quality. Rain or water may get into the receptacle A and cause an electrical short circuit.